


Inheritance

by eerian_sadow



Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, Grief/Mourning, M/M, prowlxjazz Anniversary Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz's uncle unexpectedly passed on to the Well, and it's time for him to go inspect the house he was left in the will.





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Anniversary Challenge at the ProwlxJazz community on Dreamwidth, filling the prompt "this road." I didn't get it posted before the challenge was over, though, oops.

"Where did you say we were going again?" Prowl stopped at the fork in the road and transformed. He peered at the unfamiliar scenery--hills, well maintained roadways and a crystal forest that hid several large estates--with uncertainty. 

"My uncle's place," Jazz replied, voice subdued as it often was when he spoke of his late uncle, Baritone. "He left it to me, but if I don't want it then it goes to Ricochet. I thought we should see it before I decide."

"We?"

"Well, yeah. I want your opinion anyway, but I probably shouldn't be making such a big decision on my own right now." The musician transformed and leaned into his partner. "I still miss him so much."

Prowl put his arms around the other mech and held him close. He hadn't realized that Jazz was so close to Baritone until the other mech had passed on to the Well, but the loss had cut deep. "I know. What can I do to help?"

"This." Jazz snuggled closer into the hug, resting his head on Prowl's shoulder. "It helps that I can just miss him when I'm with you."

"Of course." He squeezed his partner tightly. "If there is anything, ever, please tell me."

"You've said that before, you know. And that's why I asked you to come to the house with me. It'll be easier, with you there. I think."

“Then I will do all I can to make it easier.” 

“Thanks.” Jazz rested against Prowl for several more kliks. Then he straightened and wiped optic fluid from his cheeks with one hand. Prowl loosened his hug but didn’t let go until his partner stated to pull away. “We should get out of the middle of the road and get going, though. I know Uncle Baritone’s lawyer said there’s not much traffic, but mechs still live out here.”

“Yes, I saw the roof of a rather impressive mansion as we came around the last curve.” Prowl ignored the optic fluid drying on his plating rather than draw Jazz’s attention to the fact that he’d mussed the enforcer’s finish. “The house is to the left, correct?”

“Yeah, down the left hand fork, left at the next corner and straight on down the drive. Supposedly, we can’t miss it.”

“I will believe that when we arrive safely.” prowl folded back down into his vehicle form. “Lead the way, Jazz.”

Jazz gave him a weak smile before folding down into his own vehicle mode and rolling toward the left-hand side of the fork. “You just want me to lead, so that it’s my fault if we get lost.”

“Well,” Prowl heard the slight bit of humor in the other mech’s voice, and he was happy to play along. “It does not look good for me if an Enforcer gets lost on a well-maintained road.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Jazz laughed softly. Prowl was relieved to hear the sound for the first time in days. Seeing the house might still be more than his partner could handle, but this short break during their road trip might have been worth it.


End file.
